Everything
by Kumorigoe
Summary: Keitaro has something to say to Narusegawa, if she'll only hear him out. Major WAFF, and quite a bit of angst in this, my first songfic.


(A/N: Well, I'm on Christmas leave right now from my duty station as a Marine, and I needed to get this little bit of WAFF out of my system before I go to the shooting range. The album that contains this song is almost always found in my CD player, for the simple fact that I can relate to almost every single song on there. Please, R&R and let me know if I butcher my first songfic.)

Naru looked around the crowd, searching for the young man that had requested that she meet him here at this concert. The stadium was packed with screaming fans, all seemingly trying to outshout the person next to them. The result was a cacophony of sound that assaulted her ears, and strengthened her resolve to send the young man skyward when she finally did locate him.

As she scanned the teeming throng, the band started playing again, and the sound rose to a level she hadn't previously thought that it could attain. _When I find him, he is _so_ dead_

-backstage-

Keitaro Urashima sat nervously, contemplating the obviously skewed state of mind that he must have been in to agree to do this. He had to admit that he hadn't really believed Seta-san when the older man had said that he had a few friends in the U.S. After spending six months in America with him, however, he had readily changed his opinions of the somewhat absent-minded professor.

As the band played, he thought about the girl that he had asked to meet him here, in a note containing a ticket to the show. Naru might not even be out there, having used all her patience trying to locate him. He had told her, however, that she would see him when they were to meet. A rather cryptic request, but one that Seta and his friend had assured him would work. 

He listened to the music. His time was almost up.

-in the crowd-

Narusegawa stood towards the front of the crowd now, thinking that perhaps Keitaro would be there. Why she even came here to meet him was beyond her. He was a clumsy, perverted ronin, and that was about all. 

Unbeknownst to the young girl standing there, she was being watched. 

"You think he'll actually do it?"

Haruka looked over at Seta. Both were standing about fifteen feet from Naru, close enough to make sure she didn't leave, but far enough away to ensure that they remained out of sight. "I hope so," the professor replied. He was a bit uncomfortable in his jeans and t-shirt. He had had to leave his lab coat at home, it would have made him instantly recognizable were Naru to glance in his direction, and then the whole scheme would come crashing down around them. He had called in a rather old favor to a friend of his that he had met abroad, and it was now up to Keitaro as to whether it would actually play out in the intended manner. He and Haruka were simply here to keep Naru here long enough to hear him out.

He checked his watch. Almost time.

-backstage-

Keitaro heard the music fade, and the crowd roared. It was announced that the next song was special, and that a few preparations were necessary. With this, the band left the stage, and a short intermission began.

As the crowd milled, waiting for the next performance, Keitaro looked up to see Seta's friend looking at him. "You aren't gonna back out now, are you?" he asked with a grin.

The young ronin shook his head. "This may be my only chance."

-in the crowd-

As the fans waited eagerly for the next song, Naru felt her patience waning. She had a lot of better things to do than stand here in the middle of this sweaty throng of people and wait on Keitaro, of all people.

However, just as she turned to leave, the lights dimmed, and the crowd pressed in close to the stage, preventing her from going anywhere. She sighed, and resigned herself to the will of the mob all around her. She sighed, and gave herself over to the will of the mob pressing in around her. She looked up on stage, expecting to see the same man that had been up there for the last few songs.

It wasn't him.

Instead, a figure walked out from backstage, holding a microphone. As he entered the light, showing his face, Naru froze. It couldn't be. It simply could not be him.

It was.

Keitaro Urashima slowly walked out to center stage, as the music played, and looked out among the crowd. As he scanned the front of the mass, he spotted Naru, and smiled. Closing his eyes, he began to sing in a soft, clear tenor.

__

Find me here

And speak to me

I want to feel you

I need to hear you

You are the light

That's leading me

To the place

Where I find peace

Again

Naru gaped at the young man there, not believing what she was seeing. Keitaro, the perpetually clumsy fool, was actually being…romantic? Impossible. 

As the song continued, Naru closed her eyes, allowing the music and lyrics to take her away. The crowd around her faded, and in her mind, Keitaro was still signing, but to her alone.

__

You are the strength

That keeps me walking

You are the hope

That keeps me trusting

You are the light

To my soul

You are my purpose

At this point, Keitaro opened his eyes, and looked straight at Naru. She opened her eyes, and looked right back at him.

__

You are everything

And how can I stand here with you

And not be moved by you?

The crowd, sensing what was going on, suddenly lifted Naru up, and onto the stage, she stood up, blushing, as Keitaro's cheeks tinged a bit red as well. But he didn't stop, instead coming over to her, and taking her hand.

__

Could you tell me, how could it be

Any better than this? 

Naru looked at the person holding her hand, her expression softening. Keitaro, for all his faults, could really be sweet sometimes, she had to admit. This was unlike anything he had ever done, though, and the sincerity of it took her breath away.

__

You calm the storms

And you give me rest

You hold me in your hands

You won't let me fall

Keitaro dropped to one knee, serenading her. Naru felt tears coming to her eyes, as she looked back on all the times she had hurt him, all the missed opportunities they'd had. _So this is it,_ she thought. _This is how he feels._

__

You still my heart

And you take my breath away

Would you take me in

Take me deeper now

Haruka and Seta looked on from the crowd, grinning. Seta's plan had worked, and from the look on Naru's face, worked rather well.

__

And how can I stand here with you

And not be moved by you?

Would you tell me, how could it be

Any better than this?

Keitaro repeated the chorus, looking up at the girl in front of him. Naru looked like she was about to cry. His spirits fell a bit, but he had to go through with this. As the drums and guitar cut in, he rose, and sang.

__

Cause you're all I want

You're all I need

You're everything

Everything

You're all I want

You're all I need

You're everything

Everything

As he continued, Naru gazed at him through damp eyes, the tears sliding down her cheeks. She thought she saw a tinge of regret pass over his features, and then quickly recede again. _He thinks…he thinks I'm sad…_

You're all I want

You're all I need

You're everything

Everything

You're all I want

You're all I need

Everything

Everythiiiinnnnggggg

As he sang the chorus, Keitaro closed his eyes again. He didn't want to see his beloved crying, not now. It had taken every shred of courage and self confidence he had to do this, and it appeared as though it would fail, as everything else had in the past.

__

And how can I stand here with you

And not be moved by you?

Could you tell me, how could it be

Any better than this?

Naru looked at him, seeing him close his eyes, as a single tear slid down his cheek. She felt like her heart would break. It was all she could do not to rush to him before he finished his song.

__

And how can I stand here with you

And not be moved by you?

Would you tell me, how could it be

Any better, any better than……

The music quieted, reverting to the same tone as the start, with a mournful acoustic sound, backed up by strings. The crowd was completely silent as Keitaro sang the final verse, his voice barely above a whisper.

__

Would you tell me, how could it be

Any better than this?

The music faded, and Keitaro opened his eyes, expecting to see Naru turning away from him, running as she had done so many times before. Instead, she flew to him, throwing her arms around him as sobs racked her petite frame. As the crowd watched, silent still, he heard her muffled voice. "Keitaro, I-I'm so sorry."

He held her as she cried. Stroking her hair, he cupped her cheek, and wiped away her tears. "It's ok, Naru. It's ok." Gazing down at the angel in his arms, he leaned forward, and softly kissed her on the lips. Her eyes went wide, then closed as she returned the kiss, wondering why she had waited this long. The lights went down, and as the couple faded from view, the crowd cheered wildly for the young man who had had the courage to admit his true feelings to a girl in front of several thousand people.


End file.
